Its like looking in the mirror
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: Grell Sutcliff runs into a Shinigami he hasnt met before. She too was retrieving souls she wasnt suppose to be retrieving and Grell fell for her and her reckless behaviour instantly. But the fact she is femle confuses a lot of people including William who gets incredibly jealous of the two's relationship. (SPOILER ALERT!- IT WAS A DREAM!)
1. Chapter 1

Night fell down on the city of london and the moon was the only light made in the darkness that was at that moment. The Phantomheive residence was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the footsteps of Sebastian who was preparing for the mornings rituals. Sebastian for some reason could sense something strange was going to happen, he didnt know what and he didnt know when this strange thing was going to happen. He decided he would just wait until it did happen, besides he could handle almost anything that went on in this strange town. After all, hes one hell of a butler.

Meanwhile in the alleys of London a sound of familiar voice humming could be heard on the roof of one of the large buildings. Red boots were tapping in time with the humming. Long strands of red hair were circled around long bony fingers in boredom. The rather bored figure sighed. "hmmf... why are there no interesting men in this city ?" The creature grinned with his shark like teeth "Apart from my rather handsome Sebby ofcourse" He giggled at the thought of his dark demon Sebastien. He then sighed with dissapointment again. He knew he would never get anywhere with Sebastien, but he still hoped. He cupped his head in his hands and frowned. Suddenly he heard a scream of a woman coming from below in the alleys.

"hmmmn.." he thought. " Thats strange. There arent supposed to be any other Shinigami's here tonight.." He said to himself while checking his book for any notice of another Shinigami arriving in London to reap souls. "Nothing..." He thought to himself. So what could it be? He decided he would go and check it out. Grell stood up from the chimney he was sat on and leaped down from the roof where he then landed in front of a body a young woman surrounded with blood , her cinematic record circling before him. He turned around to see a dark figure in the darkness of a corner. All that could be seen was a death scythe made of a Samurai sword collecting the cinematic record and a pair of shimmering green eyes. Grell paused and stared at the eyes of the mystery figure.

"So you're the one who made all this racket..." He said grinning, baring his shark like teeth once again. "Youre a Shinigami right? You must be ..." He asked "Otherwise how would you have a death scythe, and how would you know how to reap a soul?"

The dark figure chuckled at the red reapers questioning. As the dark figure finished collecting the soul, it replied with a voice that didnt really seem to have an obvious male or female orientation to it.

"Yeah, im a Shinigami." It replied. "And since you know what this thing is.." The dark figure raised her death scythe and pointed to it. "You must be one too, or a demon..." Grell Scowled.

"IM A SHINIGAMI! NOT A DEMON!" He snapped. The other Shinigami chuckled.

"Easy red... your face is starting to go the colour of your hair..." Grell's face was indeed turning red with anger. He clenched his fists and stomped one of his feet in temper.

"Then if your a Shinigami...why arent you in the the Shinigami book?" Grell demanded "Your not scheduled to be here miss..sir...whatever you are." The dark figure giggled.

"Lets just say i dont play by the rules" Grell could see what looked like the reaper had winked. Grell calmed down a little. This mystery reaper had an attitude like him...not wanting to take orders.

" I dont want to be taking orders from that annoying Will" She said coldly. "He-" She was interrupted by Grell.

"DONT YOU DARE CRITICISE WILLIAM!" He hissed. He hated people speaking ill of William, even though he did from time to time.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve red?" The reaper asked teasingly. "got a soft spot for the loser huh?" Grell blushed in embarrasment.

"I...uh...I just-"

"Dont worry red" The reaper said kindly. "Ill stop if you care that much..." Grell looked up again into the eyes and asked

"Why are you hiding your face? Come out of that corner..." The reaper stepped to forward to reveal a womaly figure. So it was a woman, a quite pretty woman to be exact. She had long black hair, almost as long as Grells and a fringe which now covered one of her eyes. Her shimmering green eyes were coated with black liner and red makeup smudged on the outside. She didnt have lipstick on but it wasnt as if she needed it at all. She wore a pair of skin tight black trousers with a chain on one of the pockets. Like grell, she wore a white shirt with a waistcoat which was a dark red. She also had a green cape with a large hood. It had a purple border around it. She had black gloves on the hands. She had a pair of black heeled boots which were knee high and laced up the the top. Unlike other Shinigami's, she didnt wear her glasses. They dangled from her pocket. As she exited the corner, she looked at Grell who was taken back by how attractive she was. He wasnt normally attracted to women, not since madam red. The dark reaper spoke.

"Happy now red?" Grell didnt say anything for a while, he gulped and finally asked

"Who are you?" The reaper folded her arms and grinned.

"The name's Robyn" She answered " Robyn Blackmore, Shinigami extrodinaire" She flipped hair back with her hand. Grell looked as she flipped her raven hair back. "So red, you know who i am...who are you?" She asked looking at her right glove noticing a rip in it.

"Grell..." He gulped since he had suddenly forgotten his last name "Sutcliff!" he blurted giggling nervously.

"Well Grell Sutcliff..." Robyn said walking slowly past him then stopping to turn to him. "Coming to find another soul to retrieve?"

"But..." He said rather tempted by the offer." You werent supposed to retrieve that one were you?" He pointed at the body. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh cmon ...what are they gonna do?"

"Well, i was thought like that, like they couldnt punish me..."Grell said "Until they took my scythe away..." Robyns eyes widened.

"C..Can Will do that?...He cant do that..." She asked gripping her scythe. "Can he?" Grell nodded.

"Yes he can..and he will" Robyn looked down nervously then scowled and looked up again at the red reaper.

"Not if he cant find me" With that, she raised her hood which hid her eyes in shadow. Grell rolled his eyes.

"He'll find you...he can track any Shinigami down if he needs to." Robyn's scowl turned to a look of worry. Grell could see she was worried even though he couldnt see the emotion in her eyes. Before he could say anything to console her, William T Spears leaped down before them. He had been looking for the female Shinigami and had watched as Grell was telling her that Will would search for her. Grell jumped in fright and landed on the cold hard ground and was now looking up at William. Robyn stepped back nervously and pulled her hood down to have a closer look at the Shinigami looking at her with anger in his eyes. She gulped. Will adjusted his glasses with his death scythe and began to read from a black book.

"Robyn Blackmore, You had commited the offence of retrieving souls that you were not assigned to." He continued reading from the book " For this offence i am obligated to retrieve you and bring you back to headquarters for your punishment." Robyns eyes widened.

"P..Punishment?"

"Yes" William answered. "You thought there was no consequences for your actions miss Blackmore?" Robyn looked down in shame.

"I-"

"I havent got time for excuses Miss Blackmore" Will snapped "We must leave immediatly if im going to get _any _paperwork done today." Grell leapt to his feet and looked at William.

"Will!" He exclaimed. William turned to the red Shinigami and rolled his eyes.

"Grell Sutcliff, please tell me your not involved in this." He asked sternly "Your on a short thread now, this will get you in even MORE trouble than you already are!" He continued. "You never learn do you? No matter how many times i save your skin, you still dissapoint me by-"

"Red didnt do anything wrong!" Exclaimed Robyn. Both men turned to her. "He just came to see what was going on...he didnt have anything to do with it Mr Spears..."Robyn looked down at the floor. William scowled at her and adjusted his glasses again.

"Very well." He said while turning back to Grell "Grell Sutcliff, just make sure you dont do anything you shouldnt be!"

"Yes Will" Grell replied, he didnt want to upset Will any more than he was at that moment.

"Come along Miss Blackmore." Called William sharply. After some hesitation Robyn reluctantly followed the Shinigami down the alleys. Grell watched as the two slowly dissapeared in the shadows. What just happened? He thought to himself. That girl who was so beautiful and reckless...he let her get away?...With William? If that was Sebastien, he would be following them. It hit him!

"Wait for me!" He shouted while chasing after them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Consequences

"Robyn Blackmore" The deep and serious voice of the judge began. Robyn was sat in the box looking down at floor. The court was silent waiting for the verdict for Robyn's penalty. The judge continued,

"After recieving all the information of this case, i am disgusted of how you can do these offenses and think you get away with them. This is just like another case i did before this and i am going to make the same judgement ." The judge said sternly. "you will be demoted from level 5 Shinigami to level 3. Therefore you will have your death scythe taken away-"

"No!" She exclaimed jumping from her seat. "You cant take away my death scythe!"

"I believe i can Miss-"

"What am i supposed to reap souls with?"

"You should have thought of that before commiting these offences" The judge said calmly as he whacked his gavel, dismissing the case.

Robyn slumped down the hallway, with glances of other Shinigami's whispering to others and laughing. Robyn turned to one of them and scowled. It was her rival Carla Stevenson. She hated Carla. She always made her look bad in front of everyone. Now she was doing it again, when she didnt even need to do so. She already looked bad without her help.

"Got something to say Carla?" She asked angrilly gritting her teeth.

"Oh Robyn, we were just saying how dissapointed we were about your verdict." She said spitefully while turning to the other and grinning. "They shouldve fired you alltogether!" Robyn flipped! She lunged at Carla knocking her to the floor. Grell was on his way to the cafeteria when he heard shouting and screaming. As he reached the rucuss he saw Robyn on top of Carla strangling her. Grell rushed over and pulled her off Carla.

"Robyn, your in enough trouble already cmon!" He tugged at her arm. "Lets get out of her before one of the elder Shinigamis get here!" Robyn stopped struggling and let Grell pull her away. Grell looked around at the spectators of the fight. "YOU DIDNT SEE ANYTHING OK?" Grell threatened with a rather serious look on his face. The group nodded and Grell led Robyn out of the way and down the corridors. The two walked so Robyn could calm down. After a while Robyn finally looked up from the floor and towards Grell.

"Thanks for that." She said smiling nervously. "I dunno what i wouldve done if you hadnt stopped me."

"No problem.."Grell answered "You couldve been in even more trouble." Grell sighed. "I heard they took your death scythe away..."

"Yeah" Robyn replied miserably "Now what am i gonna do?" She asked him frowning. Grell looked at her.

"Well i had the same thing done to me and i had to work with two pairs of scissors." He said giggling. "I'd offer you them but, i dont think you'd want them."

"Anthings better than not having one at all" She said smiling. "Give em here " Grell handed her the scissors out of his pocket. He smiled awkwardly and she took the scissors into her hands and sighed.

"Thanks Red" She said with a sad look on her face. Grell frowned to see her look so miserable. He then had an idea.

"Robyn, I gotta go do some work of my own now..."

"Oh..." Robyn looked down sadly.

"Do you want to come?" Robyn looked up suprised at the red reapers offer. Nobody ever asked her to join them in their work. "Sure!" She replied with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Observing

Grell and Robyn leapt from building to building wanting to make sure no humans noticed them. After a while Grell stopped to consult his book.

"Hmmn lets see" He said to himself using his finger to scan through the book for his next soul to collect. "Ah here it is!" He pointed to the name. Robyn looked to where he pointed. "A Mrs Elizabeth Carter." He read out. "Lives in 13 Baker street with her cats. She is a widow and her son Timothy lives in America with his family." Robyn listened intently as Grell continued to read the information. "She shall die in her sleep at 12:30 pm" He checked his pocket watch. "Its 12:15. We better make our way down to Baker street then." Grell closed the brown book and placed it in the pocket of his red jacket he had stolen from Madame Red. He then turned to Robyn "Come on lets go" He leapt from the roof and walked down the dark alleys. Robyn followed him. She was quite suprised about the red heads sense of concentration and how much he knew about the city. He knew exactly where to go. Within minutes they were in Baker street peeking in through the window of number 3 house.

"Red?.." She asked. "How did you know where to go? You knew exactly where this place was." Grell turned to her smiled politely.

"Well ive been assigned to this city for so long i guess ive learnt my way around pretty easilly." Robyn smiled and then turned back to the window. She saw the old woman sleeping in her bed. Her little black cat led down beside her. The pocketwatch in Grell's pocket beeped. He reached in and pulled it out to look at it.

"It's 12:30 time to get the soul." Grell said standing up and opening the window. After looking around to see if anyone had entered the house without him noticing, he climbed in through the window and walked over to the old woman who's pinkish skin has turned white. Just as Grell said, she passed away in her sleep at exactly 12:30 pm. Robyn watched from the window as Grell plunged his death scythe into the old womans abdomen causing her cinematic record to circle around him. Grell grinned and looked to Robyn.

"Come watch" He said holding out his hand to help her in. Robyn agreed, taking his hand and clambering in through the little wooden window. She looked around and watched her cinematic record. Just like a normal cinematic record, it showed the womans childhood, when she met her true love, but unike most, it showed the old woman losing her fiance to serious illness, and being forced to marry someone else out of worry of being alone. Then it went to the birth of her son, Timothy and watching her child grow up. After a while, the cimatic record came to an end showing the woman closing her eyes for the last time. With that Grell absorbed the cinematic record into his death scythe and the room went dark again. Grell turned to Robyn who was looking at the old womans lifeless body. Her cat seemed to sense she was gone and climbed down from the bed and leaped out the window.

"Where is it going?" Robyn asked Grell looking confused by the cats exit.

"He's got no business of being around anymore." Grell said wiping his death scythe clean of blood with a rag he had pulled out his pocket. "He will go and live in the streets unless he is lucky enough to find new home. From what ive learn about felines, they grow attatchments but not as strong as dogs. Dogs will never leave even if the human is gone. Cats..." He placed the rag back in his pocket. "Cats will move on..." Robyn looked down and sighed.

"Poor cat."

"Ah he'll be fine" He assured her patting her on the shoulder. He then walked toward the window before stopping and looking at Robyn. "Your fairly new, you'll learn these things in your own time." He jumped through the window and walked down the alleys. Robyn watched him, she was suprised of how much the red reaper knew. She stood there thinking until it hit her that he was leaving without her.

"Hey! Wait up Red!" She called leaping through the window and running down the alleys. After a while of searching she came to the conclusion...she had lost him, he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and folded her arms frustratingly, before leaning against the wall and muttering to herself. "Now what am i supposed to do?" She huffed "Stupid reaper!"

"Stupid?" Came a familiar voice from above. Robyn spun around and looked up to see Grell leaning on a chimney in his normal 'sexy pose'. "I wouldnt say im stupid..." He said grinning. " More like ... silly or ditsy" He chuckled. Robyn scowled.

"Why did you wander of without me?" She asked sternly. The red reaper chuckled again.

"I thought you needed some space..." He grinned and looked at his death scythe. "Y'know...your not as tough as you make out to be Miss Blackmore" He said teasingly. Robyn's face went red.

"Oh really?" She hissed "I can be tough when i want to be!"

"So im guessing you werent feeling like being tough when you were in the court? or when they took your death scythe? Or when-"

"OKAY I GET THE POINT RED!" She snapped folding her arms and turning away from him.

"Oh cmon i was only playing." Grell said sweetly. Robyn didnt reply. Grell rolled his eyes.

"Robyn cmon i was just-"

"Leave it Grell..." She said abruptly with a warble in her voice as if she was going to cry. Grell could sense it, he sighed and leapt down behind her.

"Im sorry ok?" He said feeling guilty for upsetting her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She swiped it off. Grell sighed and turned away "alright...i'll go" He began to walk away until he heard a muffled voice call out

"Wait..." Grell turned around again. Robyn was still facing the other way, arms still folded. "Dont leave me on own again..." Grell smiled politely.

"Come on, ill take you back." After a few seconds, Robyn sighed and walked with Grell back to headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4 - A suprising term of events

The walk was silent, not a word said, no eye contact made. Grell wanted to say something to her, but didnt know what to say. Robyn wanted to talk to him again, but felt like she shouldnt, like he wouldnt want to after she snapped at him. Grell decided to try and make conversation.

"Robyn-" He was interrupted by Robyn who at the same time spoke.

"Red i-" The two fell silent again, looking into each others eyes.

The two suddenly heard a noise. The sound of a man shouting.

"ROBYN!" It bellowed.

"SHIT! Its Will!" Exclaimed Grell. "That bitch mustve told him!" Robyn scuttled around trying to find a hiding place.

"What am i gonna do now?" She asked desperatly. Grell thought, he then realised they were almost by his room.

"Quick, follow me" He said eagerly while grabbing her hand and rushing round the corner. He placed the key in the lock, hands shaking and flung the door open. "Get in!" He said pushing her through the doorway. He then rushed in and shut the door, locking it. "Quick! Hide in the wardrobe!" He exclaimed. Robyn turned to see a large red wardrobe. She ran towards it and climbed in closing the large wooden doors behind her. At that moment there was a loud knock on the door of the room.

"Grell! Open this door immediatly" Snapped William.

"Coming Will!" Grell said with a musical tone. He unlocked the door the see William, red faced in the doorway.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who! Robyn!" He snapped. "You were seen dragging her away from the fight this morning and we havent seen either of you for hours!"

"Well you must be mistaken because i-"

"STOP! I dont want hear it" Grell gulped. "Where is she Grell?"

"I dont know Willy"

"Dont call me that and dont lie to me!"

"But Will i-"

"GRELL!?"

"Will i dont know where she is ok?" Grell said scowling. "How dare you come here shouting at me! I havent done anything wrong! Im going to go for a bath so dont disturb me!" He began to shut the door but Will pushed it open again and walked in further.

"Grell, If you dont tell me where she is so help me-"

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Go on hit me!" Grell shouted in Williams face. "We'll see what the judge has to say about that then wont we?" William stopped and glared at him angrilly.

"Fine!" He snapped stomping towards the door. "But this isnt over Sutcliff!" He slammed the door as he left. Grell gave a sigh of releif as he heard William storm down the corridor.

"Ok Robyn, come on out" He called out assuringly. Robyn nervously stepped out of the wardrobe.

"That was close"

"Yeah it was."Grell said slumping down onto a red rocking chair. "William has never been like that with me before."

"He'll calm down Red." She said softly.

"Yeah i guess." Grell then drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Robyn watched as he drummed his fingers and Grell noticed it. "Whats up?"

"Red," She asked "Why are you doing this for me? Why did you protect me?" Grell looked down and smiled.

"I dunno" He said shyly. "I guess, its because you remind me of me..." He looked up at her smiling nervously. Robyn Smiled back then stared at her shoes. When she looked up again, Grell was standing in front of her looking into her glimmering green eyes. " And i guess i like you..." Robyn blushed bright red. Grell grinned showing his shark teeth.

"Well, thanks Grell" It was the first time she called him Grell, it was always "Red". Grell leaned in and looked at her eyes even closer. Robyn looked into his eyes. "But what about Will?"

"Will who?" Grell said softly. He then kissed her softly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Robyn wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Once they stopped kissing, Robyn looked up at him.

"Wow..."She said catching her breath. "That was suprising." Grell chuckled.

"Yeah..." He said as he kissed her forehead softly. Robyn smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. The two stood there for a while until the clock on the wall chimed . It was late. Robyn had to get back to her room without Will finding her.

"I gotta get back" She said reluctantly. She didnt want to leave Grell, but she knew she had to, she had to explain everything to William aswell, but not until morning.

"Well you cant go out there now. Will is looking for you."

"He'll find me sooner or later. I'll just have to sneak back." Grell wanted her to stay with him but he knew she had to get back.

"Ok, Ok cmon we can sneak through the gardens. Nobody goes out there this time of night."

"Good idea" Robyn said while walking to the window and climbing through after Grell. He took Robyns hand and creeped slowly towards the window of Robyns room. Robyn opened the window and climbed through. She then turned to Grell on the other side of the window.

"Goodnight" She said smiling.

"Goodnight" He replied as she slowly closed the window. Grell sighed happilly and slowly made his way back to his room. While he walked he thought about Robyn. Was he actually involved with a woman? He was so used to chasing after men that it seemed impossible that now he was interested in Robyn. He was definatly confused, but happy. As he clambered back in through his window and closed it, he had a shock when he turned to see William sat on the red rocking chair in the corner glaring at him.

"WILL?!" He screamed jumping back in fright. "What are you doing here?" William snarled at him.

"Shouldnt i be asking you where you have been?" He asked sternly. "Even though i might already know the answer..." Grell looked at him nervously and gulped. William stood up from the chair and walked towards him threateningly. As William got closer, Grell backed up until he walked into the wall.

"You lied to me about knowing where she was Sutcliff.." William said calmly but with anger in his face.

"William i-" He was silenced by William pushing him against the wall.

"Shut it!" He snapped. " I dont know why your protecting her but you cant keep on doing it for long!" Grells eyes filled with fear, looked up.

"Ok i knew where she was..."

"Where was she then? Hiding in the wardrobe?" Grell gulped. "Yep i knew it!" Grell scowled at him and said sarcastically

"Then why didnt you look in there?" Williams eyes were blazing with anger. With one swing of his arm, he punched Grell in the face who crashed onto the floor. Grell hit the ground and after a groan of pain sat up revealing his now bleeding lip. William knelt down in front of him and grabbed onto a chunk of his red hair. Grell let out a yelp.

"Listen to me Grell," He ordered "You will not frantonise with that rotten little bitch again. You wont speak to her, you wont look at her, you wont even think about her or there will be MAJOR consequences." Grell was just about to nod when a brave spark went inside him. He looked at Will angrilly and spoke in a stern tone

"Why? Why should i? What have you got against her? Why do you even care what i-"

"BECAUSE I DO OK?" Grell looked at him shocked. William sighed and let go of Grells hair. "It's because i care what happens to you. I dont want to see you in anymore trouble."

"LIES!" Grell snapped a tear in his eye. "If you cared you wouldnt treat me like this!"

"Who do you think conviced the judge not to fire you EVERY time you slipped up huh? Who do you think saved your skin when they were gonna punish you MORE than just taking your scythe away? Why do you THINK that you dont get punished more than you should?" William sighed and looked down at the floor. "Its because i begged them to..." Grell was shocked by this but knew it was true. He did get away with a lot without proper punishment.

"But i dont understand..." Grell said "Why are you-" Before Grell could say anything else, Will leaned in and kissed him. Grell eyes widened in shock. He pulled away from William who was suprised that after all the time Grell chased him, Grell didnt want him to kiss him.

"Will... i cant.."

"Why not? I thought you wanted this?"

"Yeah but-"

"But what? You have wanted me all this time and now that i admit i want you, you dont want me anymore?"

"Its not that..."

"What is it then?"

"I have someone else Will..." Grell cried "and i really care about her!"

"Her?" William gasped "A woman? You and a _woman_?" Grell didnt look at him. William finally understood. "Robyn?" Grell looked down at the floor embarassed. William leapt to his feet "Oh Grell what is wrong with you?" He shouted "Her? That reckless...uncaring-"

"SHUTUP WILL!" Grell snapped. "Who im with is none of your business!" William scowled.

"FINE! BUT DONT EXPECT ME TO PROTECT YOU ANYMORE! IM DONE!" With that William turned on his heel and left the room slamming the door behind him, leaving Grell sat in a heap on the floor, upset and confused. Without Will protecting him, he'd have to be careful what he does from now on. He decided the best thing he could do at that moment would be to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Robyn was in her room, she was thinking about Grell, about the kiss. She smiled to herself. She had an idea, she wanted to impress him. She would go out and reap the souls in his book for him. Surely nobody would mind her doing that. Its not like she would be reaping sould before they were supposed to, they were just out of Grell's book. Nobody would know, but she would need a death scythe. Perhaps she could borrow Grells. He wouldnt mind would he? She snuck into Grells room trying not wake him. She saw Grells book on the desk and picked it up putting it in her pocket. She looked around for the death scythe. After a while searching the room, she saw it in the corner near Grells bed, she carefully snuck over and picked up the death scythe. She paused before leaving and looked at Grell sleeping, she smiled and kissing his cheek softly. She then slowly made her way back to her room making sure she wasnt seen.


	5. Chapter 5 - Trouble Afoot

The next morning, Grell awoke to notice his scythe was no longer next to his bed in the corner. He sat up quickly and looked around for for it. He could find it. He ran around frantically throwing things around the room looking for his precious scythe.

"Where is it?" He thought to himself. He then noticed his book was gone too.

"What the hell is going on?" He thought. He then came to a conclusion. The last person who was in his room was William and he didnt watch him leave his room that night since he was upset with him.

"William took my scythe?" He asked himself. "And my book of souls? Why would he..." He stopped. William was angry with him yesterday. He could have done it to upset Grell. Grell was furious. He rushed to get dressed and made his way out of the room and down to Williams office. He flung the door open of the office.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Grell looked around to see there was a meeting, but he didnt care at that moment. He was too angry with William. The whole room turned to Grell who was red with anger.

"Grell...whats the matter now?"

"My scythe and my book of souls..." He said angrilly "Where are they?" He demanded.

"Grell i have no idea what your talking about." Will said calmly. "If you have lost them then i suggest you go look for them instead of disturbing important meetings." Grell blushed embarrassed.

"Y-You were in my room last! I know you took them! Who else would have taken them?"

"I dont know Grell but i know i didnt. Im not that petty to hide you precious scythe! now if you will please leave and close the door behind you" Grell growled and slammed the door behind him. If Will didnt take them, then who did?

Meanwhile, Robyn had woken early to start on Grells book of souls. She observed Grells custom scythe and wondered

"How does he carry this all day? Its so heavy." She asked herself "He must be strong" She giggled to herself and began to read from the book of souls. "Lets see...ah here it is." She said once she found the name "a Mr John Reynolds. Lives in 10 Spooner street with his wife Mary and two sons Jim and Katherine."She continued to read "He will die at 6:30 am" She looked at the time "SHIT! Its almost 6:20!" She rammed the book in her pocket and rushed around looking for the home of John Reynolds. By 6:28 am, she had finally found the house and waited until it was time to reap the soul. Once it 6:30 am, Robyn lifted the heavy death scythe and ripped into the man releasing his cinematic record. Robyn watched the cinematic record and then tried to retrieve it, but this soul was putting up a fight. It began to wrap around Robyn and absorb into her. She tried to her best to stop it but with the weight of Grells Death scythe and the streng of the soul, it was no use. Robyn eyes became blurred. She could barely see her hand in front of her face. She was just about to give up when suddenly a blurry figure jumped down and snatched the scythe from her. All she could see was blurry visions of someone fighting the soul until it was fully absorbed, then she passed out.

When Robyn finally woke up, she was in her room, led on her bed. How did she get here and who saved her?

"Not as easy as it looks huh?" Robyn turned around to see Grell sat on the edge of the bed.

"Grell..."

"Its alright, dont worry your safe now."

"your the one who saved me?"

"Ofcourse i was." He said chuckling. "I wasnt gonna let that soul destroy you now was i?"

"But...how did you-"

"A little birdie told me you were seen with my scythe heading this way."

"Who told you?"

"Ronald..."Grell replied. "Ronald Knox"

"Oh" Grell smiled and pushed Robyns fringe away from her eye.

"What were you thinking? If i hadnt got there you could have been killed."

"I was trying to do something nice for you..." She wimpered. "I wanted to help you out so didnt have to spend all day reaping souls and could spend the day with me..." She looked down embarassed. Grell sighed and lifted her head up so he could look at her eyes which were filling up with tears.

"It was a real nice thought but you wouldnt have been able to control those souls at that level." He kissed her forehead. "I was so worried about you." Robyn smiled and held his hand.

"Thank you Red" She said softly. Grell smiled and stood up.

"Get some rest ok?" He said softly while wrapping her in the covers. "Ill be back later" With that Grell left and closed the door behind him. He paused for a moment, he had come so close to losing her. If Ronald hadnt seen her then he would have.

"Ronald!" He gasped "Ive gotta find Ronald" He had to make sure he didnt tell anyone else. He rushed down the corridor to Ronalds room and knocked frantically on the door. After a few seconds, Ronald opened the door.

"Oh Grell" He said rubbing his eyes. "I was napping... whats up?"

"You didnt tell anyone else that you say Robyn with my scythe did you?" Grell asked hopefully

"Well..."

"Ronald?"

"I told William...I had to" Grell face sunk. Now things were going to get bad. If Will knew, then she would be in deep trouble. Ronald could see the worry in Grell's face. "Sorry Grell."

"Knoxie you have to go tell him you were mistaken."

"How am i supposed to do that?"

"I dont know, say that it was actually me wearing Robyn green cape or something, just tell him it wasnt her."

"Ok Ok but why are you so worried about her?" Grell paused before answering

"Because i care about her. Please dont ask me to explain just trust me on this one Knoxie." Ronald nodded and left his room. He then made the walk to Williams office. Grell hoped that would work, but all he could do was wait. He had work, to do so that should take some of his stress away. Since he had to make sure Robyn was alright, he fell way behind schedule and would have to work extra hard to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Protected

After a long day of reaping, Grell finally returned back to headquarters. He was just about to head over Robyns room to check on her when he was stopped by Ronald Knox.

"William is looking for you Grell" He called out. "It sounded urgent too."

"Thanks ill go see what he wants. Did you tell him?"

"Yes it took some explaining but it worked" Grell thanked Ronald and he then made his way to Williams office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came the voice of William. Grell cautiously walked in and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me..."

"yes Grell" William pointed at a seat "Please sit down" Grell did as he was told and sat down on the seat William had pointed to.

"Grell, i dont know what happened this morning but i can say that it was rather confusing."

"I-"

"Ronald Knox came here this morning to tell me that he had seen Miss Blackmore with you scythe and book of souls heading down Baker street in London."

"Will-"

"Then he came back a few hours later to tell me he was mistaken...that it was actually you! You had apparently borrowed Miss Blackmore's Green cloak and that he thought it was her."

"Well you see-"

"And you came here this morning _during a meeting _adiment that i had stolen you scythe and book of souls." Grell gulped. "Care to explain?"

"Well william..." Grell didnt know how to explain. But he had to if he wanted to protect Robyn. "Well i apoligise for accusing you of stealing my scythe and my book, the thing is, Robyn had...i had left them in her room last night and she was returning them to me."

"Oh really? By taking them to London."

"I wasnt there when she came to my room so she must have went looking for me." Grell then realised he slipped up.

"I thought it was you in Robyns cloak in London?"

"I uh...I asked Knoxie to go say that to stop her getting into-"

"So you made Knox lie?"

"Yes but-"

"Grell you are making no sense and making people lie for you is making you sound very suspiscious."

"LOOK! I told you what happened so can i go now?"

"NO! Because i dont believe your story Grell."

"What am i supposed to do? Sit here till you _do_ believe me?"William sighed.

"What am i gonna do with you Grell?" Grell didnt say anything. Instead he looked down at the floor nervously. "Fine. Go..." William said reluctantly while sitting back down in his seat next to his desk. "I have enough to do today anyway." Grell got up out of the seat and head for the door. He stopped in the doorway to look around at William who now writing up paperwork with an upset look on his face. William was jealous of Robyn and Grell could tell he was. But what could he do apart from leaving Robyn for William and he sure wasnt going to do that i a hurry. He cared too much for the raven hair reaper to do that to her. Grell sighed then left the office, closing the door behind him in a huff. He then remembered what he was going to do before Knox told him William wanted to see him. He was going to check on his Raven haired Shinigami. He rushed down the corridor and to Robyns room. He knocked the door.

"Its me" He called "Can i come in?"

"Just a sec" answered Robyn.

Robyn opened the door and let Grell in greeting him with a soft kiss. Grell grinned with his shark teeth and Robyn grabbed his hand leading him inside. Grell decided not to tell Robyn of his talk with William. He did not want to stress her out after the morning she had.

"So.." Robyn said while walking around cleaning up the room. "How's your day been? Any problems?"

"No. Not at all Robyn." Grell smiled and watched her rush around the room cleaning. "I didnt know you were this adiment about cleaning." Robyn giggled.

"Im not normally but, it is a mess today and i can barely walk around without stepping on socks or something." Grell chuckled.

"I see. But i wont think any less of you if your room is a mess" He said teasingly. Robyn giggled again.

"I know but there is a principle to this thing." She then carried on with her cleaning. Grell rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over and stood behind Robyn.

"Robyn" He said softly while wrapping his arms around her. "We could be doing something else if you werent cleaning" Robyn blushed as Grell breathed down her neck. Grell could see she was blushing and then began to kiss down her pale neck. Robyn giggled and and blushed even more. Robyn turned around to face the red reaper and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then leant in and kissed him. Grell kissed her back and held her closer to him. Robyn had forgotten what she was doing before Grell interrupted her. Its not that she minded being interrupted this way, she just hated forgetting things. Perhaps she'd remember in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7 - The demon

Grell woke up the next morning to the wonderful sight of Robyn led next to him. She looked so peaceful lying there, he decided he wouldnt wake her, but he didnt need to. As Grell was about to get up and get ready for work, Robyn clutched onto his arm, her eyes still closed. Grell turned around and looked at her. Robyn giggled and opened her eyes.

"Where do you think your going?" She said teasingly. "Werent thinking of running off were you?" Grell grinned.

"No" He said laying back down. "I just didnt want to wake you." He said softly while pushing her fringe behind her ear. Robyn smiled.

"Oh, then thats ok " She answered while giggling. Grell smiled and began to sit up again.

"But seriously, I need to go to work Robyn" Robyn sighed.

"Ok then" She said smiling and tucking up under the blankets. "Me on the other hand, im gonna sleep."

"Make sure your awake this afternoon lazy" He said jokingly. Robyn stuck her tongue out at him and he giggled.

"I may as well sleep all day." She said beggining to frown. "I havent got anything to do since i dont have my scythe. Its only thanks to you that i have those scissors..." Grell looked at her sympathetically.

"You could always come with me this afternoon." Grell suggested while getting dressed. "Its better than being cooped up in here all day waiting for William to have a go at you." Robyn sat up in suprise. She forgot all about the fact William was still mad at her.

"Nevermind this afternoon" She said "Ill go with you now."

"Why the sudden change of your mind?"

"The thought of having to face William." Grell chuckled.

"I understand. Get dressed and ill wait for you outside." With that Grell picked up his scythe and walked out of the room. After a while, Robyn was finally ready. She collected her scissors Grell had given her and walked outside. To her suprise, Grell was not waiting outside like he said he would be.

"Great!" she huffed. "Now i gotta go looking for him" She then stomped down the corridors. "Hes lucky hes cute, or id kill him."

As she walked down the corridors, she was stopped by an arm grabbing her and pulling her inside a dark room.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed while struggling to get free. "I SAID LET M-" She was silenced by a hand being placed over her mouth.

"shhhh its me silly" Said a familiar voice. Robyn stopped shouting.

"Grell?" She exclaimed. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I just wanted to scare you a little hehe" Grell smiled "I didnt mean for you to go nuts" Robyn scowled.

"Well next time you wanna scare me, dont!" Her scowl then turned into a grin and a little giggle. Grell led her out of the room.

"Come on lets get going." He said walking out of the headquarters.

Grell didnt have many souls to collect that day, not half as many as he usually had.

"Well, that my last one for this morning" Grell said while cleaning his scythe off from his last victim. "I havent got another soul to collect till this afternoon." Robyn smiled.

"So you have some time to spend with me?"

"Yes, yes i have" Grell answered grinning. As he wrapped his arms around her and was just about to kiss her, he heard a familiar voice yell

"SEBASTIEN YOU ARE USELESS!" Grell turned around.

"I know that voice..." He said to himself. Robyn looked at him confused as Grell walked away down the alleys.

"Where are you going?" She asked following him. Grell finally stopped walking once he reached a black carriage. Standing next to it was Ciel Phantomheive, who was at that moment scolding Sebastien.

"I knew i recognised that voice!" Grell said. Both Ciel and Sebastien turned to Grell.

"Grell Sutcliff!" Ciel snapped.

"Yes its me, Grell Sutcliff!" Grell said flicking back his hair. Robyn rolled her eyes and then noticed that the demon butler was staring right at her. Rather nervous at the fact the demon wasnt even blinking, Robyn stood closer to Grell. Grell turned to Sebastien.

"Hello Sebby!" He said grinning. Sebastien sighed.

"Grell, please do not start..."

"Start? oh Sebby dont flatter yourself." Grell said sharply. Sebastien was quite suprised by what the shinigami had just said to him. Dont flatter yourself? Grell turned to Robyn.

"Sebby, let me introduce you to Robyn Blackmore." He said while clutching her arm. "A fellow Shinigami and the love of my life."

"Your with him?" Sebastien asked Robyn. Robyn nodded. "Wow Grell, you finally found someone who has no standards..." Robyn scowled.

"Sebastien must we fool around with introduction and what not?" Ciel snapped. "Remember my order? Kill Jack the Ripper?" He pointed to Grell. "Theres Jack the Ripper! Kill him!"

"Yes my lord" Robyn's eyes widened. Grell grinned evily.

"Here we go again.." Robyn stood inbetween Grell and the demon butler, her eyes fixed on the demon.

"Robyn..." Grell asked "What are you doing sweety?"

"If he wants to kill you...he has to go through me first." Grells eyes widened. He couldnt let Robyn get hurt. She couldnt possibly defend herself with those scissors. Before he could do anything to stop her, Robyn attacked the demon. The two began fighting ferociously, Robyn did whatever damage she could with the scissors Grell had given her, but was no match for the demons bruit strength. She was so exausted, she fell onto the ground and was struggling to get back up. The demon walked up to her slowly, while picking up a sword from the carriage. He then lifted up the sword above her.

"Robyn!" Grell shouted. He grabbed his death scythe and rammed it in front on the sword, stopping the demon in his tracks. The demon turned to him and grinned evily. He swung the sword, barely missing Grell who dived out of the way.

"You have no business with her Sebby! This is between me and you!"

"Agreed" Sebastien said nodding. Grell turned to Robyn.

"Get out of here Robyn!" He said sternly. Robyn struggled to her feet.

"Im not leaving you here!"

"Ill be fine" Grell said assuringly. "Go!" Robyn ignored him and watched worriedly as him and the demon fought. With every near miss the demon made, Robyn flinched. She was so scared Grell would get hurt. Sebastian managed to fling the death scythe from Grells hands, leaving him defenseless. He then cut into Grells arms with the sword.

"Ahhh!" Grell screamed as he fell to the floor.

"GRELL!" Robyn cried, she had to do something. She grabbed Grells death scythe and plunged it into the demons stomach. The demon fell to the floor.

"Sebastian!" Shouted Ciel. Robyn then attended to Grell, his arm was bleeding a lot.

"Come on!" She said pulling him up. "That wont hold him for long!" Grell clambered to his feet clutching his arm. Sebastian was not able to get up, but he was able to look at Robyn grinning. Robyn scowled.

"Let me know when you get your priorties right and get rid of that!" He pointed at Grell. Robyn scowled again.

"SCUM!" She snapped as she walked away with Grell.

When Grell and Robyn got back to headquarters, she rushed into the hospital ward where he was taken to get treatment for his wound. Robyn was so worried about him. She had never been this worried about anyone before, she knew it was only a small wound, but she was still terrified. As she watched the nurse take him away on the stretcher, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around swiftly to see that it was William.

"William!...I"

"Dont worry Blackmore im not here to punish you" He assured her. "Im here to see what was going on."

"Its Grell!" She said, a tear in her eye. "He was fighting that demon and he got hurt." William looked worried.

"How much? Is he alright? What happened"

"He got his arm cut, not seriously though." William sighed in relief. Robyn looked at him suspiscously. "Why are you so worried?" She asked him. "I thought you hated the guy?" William looked away. Robyn finally realised. "You _do_ care about him dont you?" She asked him.

"Ofcourse i do!" He said reluctantly. "He knows i do"

"How does he know?" William looked at her confused.

"Im guessing he hasnt told you then?" Robyn glared at him.

"Told me what?" William didnt answer. "William, what happened that would make him know how you feel?" William still didnt answer. "WILL?"

"I KISSED HIM!" Everyone in the room turned to William including Robyn who looked rather angry at that moment.

"YOU WHAT?" She snapped clenching her fists. William sighed.

"I kissed him..." Robyn grabbed hold Williams collar and rammed him against the wall.

"When was this?" She asked gritting her teeth.

"A few days ago."

"How did you end up kissing him?"

"He was upset with me and he said i didnt care about him. Thats when i told him how i felt about him. He was so confused and i just couldnt stand it no more...so i kissed him." Robyn was furious. Her face was red with anger. "But he pulled away from me and told me he was with you..." Robyn calmed down a little once she heard that. Instead of glaring at Will angrilly, she looked down at the floor.

"He did?"

"Yes Blackmore, he said he cared for you and didnt want to hurt you." Robyn let go of William and turned away from him. William sighed.

"Robyn, i-"

"Leave me alone Will!" She snapped, sniffling. William scowled and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me Miss Blackmore" He snapped dragging her down the corridor.

"Let me go you bastard!" She screamed, struggling to break free from Williams grip on her arm. He took Robyn to his office and pinned her to the wall. "Let me go Will!" She demanded while riggling.

"Listen Robyn, you dont know what your getting into here.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Grell is not interested in women, especially not cheap little troublemakers like you!" Robyn scowled.

"How dare you-"

"He is only interested in men! And for years, he has been in love with me!" Robyn struggled.

"Your wrong!" She screamed.

"No im not! Its true!" He snapped "Sooner or later, he will think to himself what the hell he is doing with you and he will dump you! Then he will come running back to me!"

"He loves me!"

"No he doesnt, he thinks he does but he will soon realise hes wrong about you!" Robyn began to cry. William wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I dont mean to be this brutal and spiteful but im only telling you the truth. You may as well let him go because he will never love you like he loves me." Robyn sighed and pushed away from William.

"I cant!" She exclaimed. "I love him Will!" William sighed.

"If you love him, let him go." He said softly. "Let him be happy." Robyn cried more and ran out of the room. She ran down the corridors till she reached the hospital ward. She looked through one of the windows to see Grell sleeping in one of the hospital beds. She looked at and sighed.

"I cant let you go..." She cried. "But i want you to be happy Grell..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. As she composed herself, she began to walk in the room where Grell was sleeping. Hearing the door open, Grell awoke.

"Robyn.." He said happily. "Im so glad to see you" Robyn smiled and sat on a chair next to the bed. Grell coudl see she was upset. "You ok?" He asked softly.

"Grell, ive been thinking... and ive come to the concusion that ... well ive realised that..." Robyn sighed. Grell looked at her confused and held her hand. "I dont think you love me Grell... as much as i love you..."

"What? Ofcourse i do silly."

"No Grell.." She said with a tear in her eye. "You dont...you think you do but in truth, you wont ever love me because your gay..." Grell sighed.

"Robyn this is silly...If i was gay i wouldnt be with-"

"Grell your confused! One day you will wake up and think what the hell your doing with me... a woman. I cant let you waste your life with someone you dont love. You love William and he loves you."

"No i-"

"Please dont make this harder for me Grell..." She cried while pulling her hand away. "Im sorry but you'll thank me for this some day..." With that, Robyn ran out of the room. As she ran, she heard Grell shouting her name and she began crying uncontrolably until she collapsed on the floor of a corridor, unable to see where she was going from crying. William stood at the end of the corridor watching her crying. He grinned and began to make his way to the room where Grell was.

Grell was crying uncontrolably, he didnt understand what just happened.

"Why would she think i dont love her?" At that moment William walked in. "Will.." He exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?" He sniffed.

"I came to see how you were doing..." He said softly while sitting down onto the chair. "Why are you crying?"

"Robyn has broken up with me" He bawled "She thinks i wont love her like she loves me.." William sighed and help Grells hand.

"Oh Grell, im sorry. But she may be right about that in some ways..." Grell scowled at him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh cmon Grell, your never attracted to women. Your gay, you know you are."

"No Will i love her!"

"Grell, you dont love her. You want to love her but in truth, you dont." Grell sniffled and looked away. William held Grells chin and turned his face towards him. "You love me.."

"No Will i love-"

"Grell just kiss me...if you dont feel anything then you will know." Grell sighed. "Trust me Grell." William slowly leaned in and Grell reluctantly kissed him. Grell then opened his eyes and sat back.

"See? nothing..." He said scowling. "You happy now?" William sighed.

"Maybe it was too soon. Ill let you rest and think about it more." Grell scowled and turned away from him. William stood up and kissed Grells forehead. "Just think about it ok?" He then walked out down the corridor. Grells lower lip quivered, he hated all this. He just wanted Robyn back. It was so confusing. He wanted William to kiss him for so long, but now that he did, he felt nothing at all. All he did was think about Robyn.

Meanwhile, Robyn had managed to get up off the floor and was now crying her eyes out in her room. She didnt want to do that but William had assured her it was for the best.


	8. Chapter 8 - Moving on

It had been a week since Robyn had broken up with Grell and she hadnt been outside at all, she hadnt eaten anything . She couldnt stay in her room forever, so she decided she would go for a walk in the streets of London. Once in London, Robyn slowly walked around the streets dragging her feet grumpilly and thinking about what had happened over the past few weeks. She thought about Grell a lot, which wasnt really helping. She kept her head down to the floor and kicked stone as she walked. All of a sudden, she bumped into another person walking the opposite way.

"Oh sorry i-" She looked up to see it was Sebastian. "YOU!" She snapped glaring at the demon butler. "Your the one who tried to kill Grell"

"Oh its you..." Sebastien said looking at her. "Not with Grell today?" Robyn scowled.

"No! Not with your little master?" She asked smugly.

"No ive been allowed some time to myself while he is with his fiance. What happened then?"

"With what?"

"You and Sutcliff.."

"None of your business!" She snapped

"You broke up didnt you?" Robyn sighed.

"YES if you must know..." Sebastien chuckled.

"I thought so..." He grinned "What the hell were you doing with him in the first place?" He asked her. Robyn scowled and didnt answer. "I mean, you could do much better than him...plus hes obviously gay..."

"SHUTUP!" Robyn snapped. "What do you know anyway?" Sebastien smiled and walked closer to her.

"I know that i think your very attractive, for a Shinigami..." Robyn blushed and backed up. " And by the looks of you blushing, you think the same of me.." Yes she thought the demon was handsome, but she still felt for Grell. Sebastian grinned and pushed her against the wall, grabbing her wrists. Robyn didnt say anything and stared at the demon. "Forget that stupid red head..." He said softly. Before Robyn could snap at him for calling Grell stupid, the demon butler kissed her. Robyns eyes widened as she tried to push the demon away. The demon just held her wrists tighter so Robyn knee him in the crotch. Once the demon let her go, she ran as fast as she could down the alleys.

Meanwhile at headquarters, Grells arm was almost healed and he was wandering the corridors, looking for something to do to get his mind off Robyn. He saw William eating in the cantine and decided he would avoid him for today. He couldnt handle William trying to get to him again, but he wasnt in any luck, William had saw him and had left his table to walk over to him. Grell swiftly turned around and rushed down the corridor.

"Grell! Wait!" Shouted William, chasing after him. Grell rolled his eyes and stopped. He turned to Will and scowled.

"What now Will?" He snapped.

"I just wanted to talk Grell"

"About?"

"About us.."

"There isnt an _us _!" Grell snapped. "There will never _be _an _us _!" William sighed at looked at the floor. Grell looked at him sympathetically. "Im sorry Will but-"

"Grell i didnt want to do this but you leave me no choice..." Grell looked at him rather nervous about what William meant. "I saw your precious Robyn with the demon butler." Grells eyes widened.

"Sebby?"

"Yes Grell.." William answered. "When i confronted her, she said that she didnt give a shit about you anymore. You could be dead for all she cares. Shes glad she got rid of you..." He lied. The real truth was that William had made a deal with the demon that if he seduced Robyn, he would get Grell out of his hair forever. Grells faced dropped as a tear fell from his eye. William saw his chance and hugged him.

"Was all she said in the hospital, the way she reacted...all an act?" Grell thought to himself.

"Im sorry Grell." William said softly. "I knew she was no good for you..."

"How could she say that?" Grell sniffed.

"I dont know Grell, she obviously doesnt care about you at all, but i do...i love you" Grell looked up at William.

"Willy i-" William put his finger on Grells lips silencing him.

"Dont say anything Grell..." Grell looked into Wills eyes. He felt so bad that he didnt love him as much as Will loved him. Sooner or later, whether it was guilt, or the fact he knew he and Robyn were over, Grell kissed William. William didnt refuse Grells kiss and began to kiss him back. Williams plan had worked, he finally had Grell, and phase two of his plan was still waiting to be carried out. He just had to wait for Robyns return.

That afternoon, Robyn returned back to headquarters. When she walked into the cantine, all eyes were fixed on her. She didnt know why but felt very awkward. She slowly walked through the cantine and into the corridors. She was stopped by Ronald.

"Robyn!" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Will is looking for you, and so i the rest of the board." Robyn shuddered. Why was the board wanting to see her. Rather nervously, she walked to Williams office and knocked on the door.

"Come in " Called William. Robyn slowly walked inside closing the door behind her. She looked around to see William sat at his desk with one of the Shinigami officers stood next to him. "Ah Robyn, ive been expecting you." Robyn looked at him.

"Whats going on ?" She asked nervously.

"We have eye witnesses that saw you with a demon. As you should know a Shinigami is not permitted to have a relationship with a demon by law and same goes for a demon." Robyn stepped back nervously. Out the corner of her eye she saw Grell looking out the window of the office.

"But..but i-"

"Robyn Blackmore you are under arrest now please dont go running off, this officer hasnt got the patience." Robyn turned to Grell who was still looking out the window.

"Grell nothing happened !"

"Grell doesnt want to hear it after what you did to him" Robyn frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Officer take her away" William demanded. Grell finally turned around to watch Robyn being dragged away by the officer. He sighed and looked out the window again. Robyn was taken to the Shinigami prison until she had her trial the next morning. Once both the officer and Robyn were gone, he turned to Grell.

"Dont worry Grell, she'll get whats coming to her." He then stood and walked over to Grell wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Grell didnt look at him, instead he just kept looking out the window.

"One part of me wants her to suffer William" Grell said miserably. "But the other part of me..." He paused and looked up at Williams reflection in the window. "...wants to just hold her in my arms."

"Why have her when you have got me?" William said softly. Grell didnt answer him. William sighed. "Ok Grell, i have some business to take care of." He let go of Grell and walked out the door not before saying

"Ill see you later ok?" Grell didnt answer. Once William had left, Grell thought to himself.

"Business? What kind of business would he have to do outside of headquarters." Suspiscous of William, Grell decided to follow him.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Truth

Grell followed William which took him all the way to the Phantomheive manor. William approached and knocked the door, Sebastien answered.

"I have come to inform you that the aim of our plan has been achieved" He said . Grell watched in disbelief from behind one of the bushes.

"Thank you Shinigami. Did absoloutely _everything_ go to plan?"

"Yes, Robyn is in prison awaiting trial. Hopefully they will hang her. If i have anything to do with it they will" Grells eyes widened. "Did that slut take much convincing."

"Well she did put up a fight, demanding that i let go of her or she would tell the Shinigami board." He chuckled. "But nobody will believe her if she did"

"Exactly! Its her word against mine and yours" William grinned.

"And what about Grell?"

"He will never bother you again." William assured him.

"Good" Grell crept out of the grounds and back to headquarters. He couldnt beleive it. Everything William said was a lie, Robyn never said those things about him. And it was the demon that came onto her? Now Robyn was in prison and William would make sure she got hung. Grell had to do something. He had to save her. He waited for Williams return to headquarters in his office. He was furious and wanted to confront William about everything. After a half an hour, William walked in through the office doors to see Grell sat on his desk chair with a rather angry look on his face.

"Hello William..." He said angrilly. William looked at him nervously.

"Whats wrong Grell?" He asked walking closer.

"I was suspiscous of everything that has been going on William, and turns out i was right to be." Grell looked at him dissapointedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I followed you William!"

"You followed me?" William asked. "When?"

"Earlier when you said you had a _meeting._" Grell answered. He then stood and walked over to William while glaring at him intimidatingly. "Turns out that you had a little deal with Sebby. To seduce Robyn so she would get arrested." William chuckled nervously.

"Grell i can explain-"

"I dont need an explanation!" He snapped. "You were jealous of Robyn, so you thought you would get rid of her..." Another thought came into Grells head "You told her to end it with me didnt you? You put those ideas in her head... That i didnt love her..."

"I did it for you Grell!"

"No you didnt! You did it for your own selfish needs!" Grell snapped clenching his fists. "Then once she was out of the way, you went to work on getting me!" William sighed.

"Oh cmon Grell!" William snapped. "You really think that you would be happy with that useless bitch?"

"Yes i did! And i still do!" Grell cried. "But thanks to you, I might lose her forever!" William looked away from Grell. "William look at me!" Grell demanded. William turned to face him again. "If you cared about me at all you would help me!"

"Help you with what?"

"To save her!"

"No way! She is where she is meant to be now! A place for cheap, irrespronsible slackers!" Grell scowled and slapped William straight across his face. William looked at him in shock.

"You have no right to judge her William. She may have lost her way lately but she is a better person than all of us in this industry put together, espescially a lying, sly scumbag like you!" William scowled. "This whole mess is your fault William and if i lose her, i will never forgive you for it!"

"What do you expect me to do about it Grell?"

"Go and tell them she did nothing wrong! That it was just you and Sebby's plan to get her locked up!"

"And lose my job? pfft!" William turned away from him and towards his desk. "No chance Grell..." Grell sighed.

"Fine! If you wont help me ill save her myself!" William stopped and turned to Grell wide eyed.

"Are you crazy? You'll get yourself locked up!"

"Not if i they cant find me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that i will never come back!" William rolled his eyes.

"Grell for goodness sake stop being rediculous about this!"

"Im not being ridiculous! Im serious William! If you wont get her free then i will!" William sighed.

"Then i guess your on your own Grell." He said reluctantly. "I cant be part of it." Grell scowled and turned on his heel, walking out the door of the office. William watched as he left. He didnt show it but he was furious with Grell. He decided, if he couldnt have Grell, then nobody could. He would make sure that neither him or Robyn got out of the prison alive.


	10. Chapter 10 - Rescue

**Ok i know its a very short chapter but theres only so much i could write **

* * *

At exactly midnight, Grell cautiously snuck down the dark corridors and downstairs to the prison which was beneath the large building. Grell knew that pulling a stunt like breaking someone out of prison was risky and was something he wouldnt be able to wriggle his way out of, but he didnt care, he needed to rescue Robyn. As he made his way down the sets of stairs that led down the prison, he looked around to make sure nodoby saw him. Once he was sure nobody was around, he went straight down to find Robyn. After a while of searching cells, he found her. She was in the 10th cell down and was starting out the cell window. She was suprised to turn around to see Grell open the cell door and whisper

"Cmon Robyn im getting you out of here." He held out his hand toward her.

"Grell? What? Why are you-"

"No time for that now, i know everything just trust me ok?" Robyn looked at him for a few seconds, worried about whether to trust the man she loved so dearly. Grell looked at her with his green shinigami hopefully, Robyn then decided she had no choice but to trust him. Robyn grabbed onto Grells stretched out hand and followed him as he began to look for a way to sneak out unseen. Everything didnt go exactly to plan when the two ran into a guard in the hallways.

"Shit!Run!" Grell screached, running the other way, dragging Robyn behind him. The guard chased after the pair. Grell and Robyn were stopped by another guard running to them in the opposide direction. Grell held onto Robyn tight, backing away from the guard and scowling.

"Your not taking her!" He screamed. Before he knew it, they were surrounded. Grell sighed and reached for his death scythe before turning to the scared black haired Shinigami. "I'll deal with these guys! Run!" Robyn watched as Grell attacked the guards.

"Grell!" She screamed. "Im not leaving you!" All of a sudden, Grell lost grip of his scythe and was now getting beaten by the guards. She tried to run to help him but felt hands grab her from behind, stopping her from reaching him. "Get off me!" She shrieked, wriggling and kicking her legs around. She heard the rev of Grell's death scythe and looked up in a flash. Her heart almost stopped when she saw what had happened. William had plunged Grells own death scythe into him, sending blood spilling in all directions.

"NOOO!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as Grell fell to the ground. Grell looked up at the girl, shivering in pain.

"R-Robyn..." He said shakily as he slowly passed away.


	11. Chapter 11 - It wasnt real?

Grell woke up and looked around the room. No sighn of Scarlet. He had no scars or blood on him. He wasnt dead...He came to a conclusion...

"It was all a dream?" He exclaimed. "It wasn't real?". Grell sighed in dissapointment. The girl he loved didnt exist at all and he was alone again. Slumping out of bed, Grell got ready for work.

Meanwhile, in a room on the other side of the Shinigami dispatch, Robyn woke up and looked around the room frantically. She wasnt in the prison anymore and she had no cuts or bruises. She came to a conclusion...

"It was all a dream?" She exclaimed. "It wasn't real?". Robyn sighed in dissapointment. The man he loved didnt exist at all and she was alone again. Slumping out of bed, Scarlet got ready for what she did to cheer herself up...reap souls. Even if that meant ones she wasnt supposed to be retrieving.

Grell spent the day reaping, thoughts of the fictional girl still riddling his mind. It seemed so real...he was so happy and then it got swept away from him when he opened his eyes and finally awoke.

Night fell down on the city of london and the moon was the only light made in the darkness that was at that moment. The Phantomheive residence was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the footsteps of Sebastian who was preparing for the mornings rituals. Sebastian for some reason could sense something strange was going to happen, he didnt know what and he didnt know when this strange thing was going to happen. He decided he would just wait until it did happen, besides he could handle almost anything that went on in this strange town. After all, hes one hell of a butler.

Meanwhile in the alleys of London a sound of familiar voice humming could be heard on the roof of one of the large buildings. Red boots were tapping in time with the humming. Long strands of red hair were circled around long bony fingers in boredom. The rather bored figure sighed. "hmmf... why did she have to be just a dream?" Suddenly he heard a scream of a woman coming from below in the alleys.

"hmmmn.." he thought. " Thats strange. There arent supposed to be any other Shinigami's here tonight.." He said to himself while checking his book for any notice of another Shinigami arriving in London to reap souls. "Nothing..." He thought to himself. So what could it be? He decided he would go and check it out. Grell stood up from the chimney he was sat on and leaped down from the roof where he then landed in front of a body a young woman surrounded with blood , her cinematic record circling before him. **_hmmm deja vu... _**He thought as he turned around to see a dark figure in the darkness of a corner. All that could be seen was a death scythe made of a Samurai sword collecting the cinematic record and a pair of shimmering green eyes. Grell paused and stared at the eyes of the mystery figure, recognising them instantly. Grell grinned and spoke.

"You are Robyn Blackmore arent you?" He asked. The dark figure the corner, revealing the familiar face of Robyn. She looked at Grell in confusion.

"You are Grell Sutcliff right?" She asked nervously. Grell nodded. Both were very confused about the situation, not to mention the deja vu...

The two had no idea what exactly was going on...but both knew something good was going to happen between them soon...

* * *

The end


End file.
